1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system, a robot system, and a control method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increased demand for a technology for accurate three-dimensional shape measurement. Accurate three-dimensional shape measurement, when it is achieved, is conceivably used in a variety of applications, such as inspection of scratches on an industrial product or any other object, bin picking, and using a measurement result with the aid of a three-dimensional printer.
As a three-dimensional shape measurement method of related art, there is known three-dimensional shape measurement using a phase shift method in which one projector and one camera are used (see JP-A-2009-115612). The method includes causing the camera to capture an image of a sinusoidal pattern projected by the projector, calculating the correspondence of the pixels of the captured image to the pixels of the projection image (that is, the correspondence of the pixels associated with the projector and the pixels associated with the camera), and calculating the depth of a target object based on triangulation.
However, in the method of the related art, in which one projector and one camera are used, it is difficult to measure the three-dimensional shape of a hidden portion that cannot be imaged with the camera and a hidden portion that cannot be reached by the light from the projector.